


Patton and Deccy

by SanderRohde



Series: Patceit Fusion Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Doesn’t last long, Family, Fusion, Head canon look of Fusion, M/M, Patton and Deceit have a therapeutic relationship, Politics, Started before YvY, as they don’t make a good fusion, breakdowns, just not good, stable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Patceit fusion makes Dark Sides bad boys.
Relationships: (eventually), Patceit, Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Patton/Deceit/Logan, Remus/Xavier (oc)
Series: Patceit Fusion Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738105
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been drawing my head canon version of the Fanon side fusion Patceit. Thought to write this along with my Marvel OC fic.

“Are you sure about this?”

Patton had been overly worked up about something for a very long time. Whether it be stress or too much fake optimism, he didn’t know, and neither did anyone else. His head bopped to a song he had listened to almost exclusively when he felt off with his counselor,his helper, his he didn’t truly know, Deceit. 

“Yes. I think this will be best for the both of us.”

Janus had been happy for the first time in his existence. He didn’t truly know why, but had an inkling as to how. That inkling involved Patton. He heard the song started, one which he had heard many a time. He slowly embraced Patton and spun around and around, as if in a daze. 

Spinning and twirling, they were in bliss for at least a second in time until their bodies intertwined fully, and a light from the spot was an almost blinding gradient of pastel. 

Their hand touched a mask comfortably positioned on their face. It, as they could see, was of an emoji, the happy emoji, with a green dripping pattern on it. Ironic, since they thought that they were already so. They also wore a sailor hat with the same emblem, and a cardigan with- were those felt forked tongues?- carefully tying back their usual cardi-cape. Rounding out the look, a pair of John Lennon shades, carefully tinted pink. All of it was toned red, yellow, green or blue, but most of it was tinged an acid green. 

Their body was slightly more built then both of them, but next to it was a mug, also with the logo on it, filled with some kind of mocha, already half downed. Had they- had they fused before? The mocha stain they had only just noticed on their clothes told them yes. 

Walking downstairs, they tested their voice a few times. It sounded nice. Smooth. 

As they sat down for breakfast, mocha mug in hand, the others joined them. Xavier and Remus really could be quite a pair. The song still blasted from the speakers of Patton’s phone. 

They didn’t question it, because there had been weirder. 

Xavier, ever polite, not playing with his toast like Remus was, asked the fusion the most basic question. 

“ What is your name?”

The fusion could have ignored the question, as their new motto was that questions could always be ignored for large periods of time. But they chose to have courtesy. 

“Simon, I think. Just feels right, and has a decent ring to it.”

The mocha cup, already engraved with their initials, SOPS, had been sipped, down to the dregs. 

They took another sip. 

“You know what, Remus?”

Remus snarfed down the remainder of his toast. 

“What?”

Xavier smiled, and waiting, his curiosity not sated yet, he took another sip of his pomegranate juice. 

Simon replies, with a smug look on his face. 

“Time is relative. Today, we live.”

The song which had repeated several times, was playing again. It faded in and out ominously. 

Xavier listened close. So did Remus. 

“You fused to a Panic! song?”

Simon flushes a little, but by that time, his mask was back in place, as he had taken it off to eat. 

“What’s it to you? I like fantasy bop, knowing it probably won’t happen in a few years, same as I like apocalyptic bop. The world won’t end anytime soon, Logan doesn’t have a crush on us, and the world won’t sink in the melted ice caps, so it’s Saturday Night, and it’s alright, and Team Trees is enough. Let’s play some Raid.”

The two dark sides looked to themselves, then back at the fusion. 

“Better idea. Let’s go to the Mind Palace!!! We feel you are a very interesting figure, and we will have so much fun showing you off,” sly Xavier plead. 

Simon and Remus agreed.


	2. Ever Since We Met...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas asks Virgil what’s making him so indifferent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thank you evoodoo123 for saying I should update this fic. Just for you, I am updating on a Friday. Hope you enjoy!!!

Thomas was calling everyone for a video again. He seemed… more aloof than usual, which was a bad thing, since he was very aloof. 

It was a hard day to process. He had terrible ideas about what COPPA would do to his YouTube career, but he didn’t really feel too off. 

His relationship with Rico was on hiatus, since he simply didn’t feel anything towards him that day.

His breathing was steady, his body was working right. Still, he thought he should be more affected by this then he was. Which was why he called up Virgil first. 

Virgil popped into frame, his head looking around the room inquisitively. 

“What’s the deal, Thomas? Why call me? It’s not even a video. And even if it wasn’t, you normally are sitting somewhere where I can give you counsel. So what is the deal?”

Thomas turned around. He absentmindedly scratched the corner of his face with his hand. 

“Something feels more off than usual. I no longer feel that Rico liked me at all.”

Virgil looked surprised. 

“Well, that might not be a problem. I know on fairly good terms that you are still having a mental argument about him. It hurts sometimes, more often than not, actually, but it is hard to ignore.”

Thomas looked back at him. 

“No. I feel a sort of indifference about him. It is weird. A few days ago, I was waxing poetic. But very recently, I just feel a… gap there.”

Virgil looked alarmed. One of his eyes blinked purple a second. Staring towards the wall a few seconds, his one purple eye glowed. 

“Thomas, you need to summon the Light Sides.”

Thomas looked down at his feet. 

“I thought this was a you and me issue.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

“A you and me issue? Thomas, my dear friend, there are metaphysical blockers floating around in your brain. I don’t know how normal this is for you, but if it is more than 30% normal, and I am being too generous here, then you have a definite problem.”

In the far distance they heard a gleeful laugh, followed by another, and another. They echoed across Thomas’ wall. Thomas swore he could hear a chorus of kids singing in French in the background of his room. 

“Light Sides. Call. Now.”

_ Dès le premier jour _

_ Ton parfum enivra mon amour _

_ Et dans ces instants _

_ J'aimerais être comme toi par moments _

_ Mais depuis ce jour _

_ Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique regret _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Mr. Sanders, are you ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! New chapter!

As if unconsciously, Roman and Logan appeared out of nowhere. Well, it wasn’t nowhere, not really, and they didn’t really appear, they rose up, like they usually did. It just felt slower than usual. 

Thomas was almost lackadaisical in his movements. Slow and lazy, as he was when Virgil ducked out. He only got worse every second.

The sides stared in horror at the blank faced man in front of them. Thomas only sunk further into the couch. 

Virgil finally spoke up, within the silence.

“I sense a- well, I don’t really know what, but I have sensed it before. I know it’s probably dangerous, whatever it is, and I know that that’s probably why Thomas’ brain is filled with metaphysical blockers. We were talking, and he said he felt indifferent to most major events in his life he once found important. He also said he heard music. I feel we can-“

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, and said the stupidest thing the sides had ever heard. 

“I don’t know what the problem is here. My body is in good condition for a 30-something young Disney obsessed man, my life is good, I have a house! Isn’t that cool? Maybe I should get some granola.”

One could see the outline of a toxic greenish tint in the back of his eye as he said it. They were diluted such that they looked like Thomas was about to drift off again. 

“Thomas? Thomas, snap out of it!”

Logan barely registered in his Manifestor’s mind as Thomas once again sunk into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay... New chapter...


	4. In which We See Simon’s Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier and Remus are trying to get Simon to show himself to the Light Sides. Simon is painfully unstable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You deserve a new chapter for this. I no longer think of Patceit fusion as toxic, but I have fun writing motive for why Simon might be that way. And I don’t want to disappoint you guys. Also, I haven’t finished the new chapter of WTNV au yet, and I want to get out something earlier in the week.

——

Simon was drinking his daily cup of mocha. He was actually really smart, in fact he had a planning wall covered in scrapbook paper he had scrawled loosely on with a blue pen. 

The mental blockers were for Thomas’ own good, and he had managed, truly, to evade the other dark sides long enough for him to think up more bits of planning for himself.

Pain was a hindrance to even existing, and so there should be blockers to hide what pain there was. His kiddos, they all deserved better than the cruel world that made them think they could have pain. Especially Virgil. 

Why hadn’t he fused before, he wondered. Fusion was where he got most of his work done, after all. He guessed no one had let him fuse before. They were too afraid of what would happen if he did. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Simon? Simon? I know you’re in there!”

Simon quickly moved to open the door. Behind him, a yarn crime scene board, all connecting to the middle article: ‘Proof of Fusion by Dr. Emile Picani.’ He had obviously been planning this a long time, even before fusion. 

“Simon? Is this your room? I thought it’d be more... plain.”

He looks at Xavier pointedly. 

“With Patton and Deceit? Hardly ‘plain’. More ‘plan.’”

Remus, next to Xavier gently pinches him. 

“What now, Remus?”

Remus turns his head towards Xavier, and looks him directly in the eyes. 

“You didn’t know them as much as I did. This is exactly the type of thing Simon would attempt. Witnessed first hand, if I am going to be honest with you, X. Now, are we going to continue with getting Simon to the Light Sides common room to explain himself to them, or are we going to let everyone be in the dark?”

Simon looked pointedly at the two sides. 

“What if I want them in the dark? What if I want them safe from what might want to harm them? What if I want them to live happily for once? I’m… I’m… I’m their dad. I’m your dad. What good is a dad if he can’t protect his own famILY? What good is he then? Are you going to tell me, or are you too scared to? Because I can play the bad guy if you want. Sure I want to see them again. But not this soon. They probably won’t forgive me.”

The tears caught on his eyes. 

“Wait, why am I crying? My plan should’ve-“

He looked back at Remus and Xavier. 

“Wait, you’re still here. Grab me that mask from the mirror closer to me, will you? You might have just gotten your wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why, but I like writing Patangst. For more Patangst, read call me pop, as in popstar. It might never be finished because, although I have a plot line planned, I want to finish a few other fics first. Also you don’t seem interested in that one as much. There will be a sequel to this one (Patton and Deccy) after I finish writing it. It’ll be called Logan Lost. Discord is still not up.


	5. Remus’ two cents (SWEAR WARNING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon (and Remus) finally crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon they will get to the Light Sides. For right now, though, enjoy more angst. Also, swear warning.

The mask in question was of a smiley emoji, complete with yellow, blue and a bit of green trimming. Purple outlines, orange shading, and quite a bit of bloodshotness about the whole thing. Half of it looked like it was dripping, and Xavier had to resist the urge to blow on it to see whether it was. 

Remus wanted to spit on it, but he didn’t want to accidentally make Simon want to go along with their plan even less. Xavier handed the mask over slowly to Simon. Simon put it on carefully over his face. 

“He… they… I can’t face them without this. You understand, right? How can they know that their happy pappy Patton and their less happy, but still hopeful Janus did this to them? Made them suffer?”

Xavier paused. He definitely made a good point. 

Remus rushed to take it off. 

“To think I trusted you? You need to take accountability, man! Do you think I don’t tell people when I do gross things? No, because telling them those is quite literally my job.”

Simon deflected, a careful placement of his arm, complete with white kid glove, and shoved him out of the way. 

“They’ll know it’s me, Remus. Why would they not know it’s me?”

His hat that now matched his mask was a bit ashew, and so was his hair. The once slicked back hair was now dotted and salty with where the tears had gone. 

Xavier turns towards Remus. 

“Let him have this one, Remus. As long as it gets him to the light sides, what do I frickin care?”

“Y’know, your idea of what life is is as skewed as mine, Xavier, Remus. I know that. I feel like I shouldn’t. But I do. The idea of the Dark Sides? The Light Sides? All me. No Roman. Me. Roman just reinforced them. A whole lot of pain, lot of misery, lot of I don’t know what, was caused by this distinction. If only it could all go away? I realize now that some things are meant to stay broken. We could even be a family again. A lot of pain. But Thomas doesn’t have to feel those things.”

Remus turned back towards Simon. He replied, slow but steady. He was breathing heavily. He needed to respond, otherwise who was he? He wasn’t quiet. That went against who he was. And he wasn’t one for hypocrisy. 

“But that’s the thing. I said it, you said it, we all have said it, we just don’t always admit it. Hell, I was the first one to truly admit. Repression is not a good thing. And I know you know that, Jay. I know deep down you know that, Patton. There’s no shame in admitting it. You of all people should know better. A literal, non Corona type mask is quite literally a mask. And especially now, that would be a very bad influence indeed. Say, where are your kids? Well, certainly some of them are here, but god dammit, there are certainly sides (the Lights, in fact) going through exactly what you are going through right now. And yes, society’s fucked. You’re fucked. We’re fucked. You fucked up. But does that make you a bad person? Like Logan so eloquently said to me, paraphrased but still true, ‘If you feel regret, you are human.’ 

Simon then blinked three times rapidly. 

“Is this a dream? If it is, it is a very worrying one to be sure.”

He pinched himself. 

“Nope. Still here. Stuck in a sea of regret. Yes, Remus. Yes Xavier. I will go tell my family what really happened. ‘S about time, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired a bit by my unfinished Lucifer crossover fic ‘Angel Dust???????’ and my call me pop as in popstar fic. Also, my own experience. Which is alarming, to be sure, but I only just admitted it to myself. Discord is still to come- why am I delaying it?
> 
> And now the weather  
> Waterguns by Caravan Palace feat. Tom Bailey


	6. Repression? Oh... I’ve been repressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor language, Remus is a bit OOC, but gets a bit more Remus-ey. Simon the fusion loves his famILY. Virgil and Remus talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday update! Never fear, WTNV au is still in the works. 
> 
> A lot a lot of ranting.

What’d ya want?”

Virgil’s door was locked tight, almost impossible to open for anyone but Thomas and who he wanted in there. The yell was loud, mostly because he was most likely wearing headphones. 

“Hi, it’s me, Remus. And I know something that you need to know.”

Shuffling is heard from the other side of the door. 

“I’m proud of you if it’s what I think it is, Remus. You always wanted to be the voice and the puppeteer for Audrey 2-“

Remus stares into the space where the bedroom door was. In the basement still, but purple and sparkly, and more connected to the hallway of the Lights.

“Nope! Sadly still working on that one. Hey, speaking of working, do you have time to do a little s-“

More shuffling from the other side of the door. 

“So what is it? And is it urgent? Because I’ve been trying (and failing) to get some much needed sleep.”

Remus narrowed his eyes. Virgil could be so difficult sometimes. So he needed to be blunt. 

“A few months ago, a fusion showed up. There you go. Good, honest truth. I was tempted to hit him on the head with my Morningstar, but I soon warmed up to his presence. And slowly mellowed because of it. I’ve realized over these past few months that I’ve always been just another clone of my brother, putting up a front that is only partly true, the same as him. I need to be better. The new fusion told me that. He thinks ignorance is bliss. Or at least he did until I talked some sense into him. Virgil, X. and I have had to deal with Simon’s antics way too long-“

The shuffling stopped. 

“Wait. Simon?”

“You know him?”

(A bit tiredly from the other side)

“Know him? I got him addicted to mocha. Well, Sleep and I.”

The shuffling started again. 

“Wait… Simon??? Simon Oblivion Patceit Sanders? You absolutely sure on this one?”

Remus ruffled his brow. 

“As sure as a mosquito mother is in getting her children blood to feed on. An apt metaphor, I think. But yes. Simon is back. Surely you’ve noticed that Patton and Deceit have been gone?”

Virgil on the other side sounded like their breathing was getting rough. 

“I admit I sided with your brother-“

“Eh… what?”

“It was a desperate time. I thought Patton had betrayed me, left me for dead. Because he left, y’know? Roman… empathized. He also brought me food. Truth is life has been hard.”

“Tell me about it. So you’ve been in your room the whole time?”

“I went out of my room once for Thomas. When he wasn’t fully like he is now. There were mental blockers. Wait… was that Simon’s doing? Because if it was, then gee, could he not wait for a better time to fuse?”

“FamILY first and foremost, Virgie! The easiest philosophy in the book. Doesn’t even have to be by blood, ‘the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,’ and all that stuff.I’m glad we have a famILY. Simon seemed extremely protective, to be honest.”

A piece of paper was finally found on the other side of the door. Remus could hear it being a bit shuffled around, but not nearly as much as before, when Virgil was searching for whatever that paper was.

“So Simon did do the mental blockers thing…dammit Simon, you’re too much of a medium natured parental figure I am still slightly mad at to think too much ahead. Scratch that, actually. If I know Simon, there was way too much planning.”

Remus got closer to the door. He talked slow and steady. 

“Virgie, I need you to help me unfuse Simon. He will agree to it, then balance will be back.”

A figure approached from behind Remus. 

“So, I’ve heard that X. is off getting the rest of the sides. Are you and Virgil conspiring against me? I remember last time that happened. Wrong twin, though.”

Remus turns,a bit shocked. 

“I thought you wanted to unfuse. It is obviously hurting a lot of good aspects that this is the case. Your whole model revolves around happy. If you aren’t happy…”

Virgil’s voice comes from the other side of the door. 

“Hey bitch, long time no see! Still no see, though. Because I’m behind a door. Did you already destroy the blockers? And, Remus, you need to apologize to Simon, if only just for the cameras…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song choice- definitely Ilomilo
> 
> Discord (now up?)link- https://discord.gg/XRmMDB


	7. X. and Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets brought up to speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not WTNV! I promise it is coming, though. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for how short this is, lol.

X. went first to Logan. He knew that Logan would probably be the first Simon would go to, so he was more than a bit shocked by the empty space in front of Logan’s door. So Simon had gone to Roman, then. Curious.

He carefully knocked at the dark blue and mahogany door. 

“Who is it? I have important work to do.”

X. responded with a tone made to equal Logan’s calm deadpan.

“Xavier. Remember me?”

The Logical side responded. 

Let’s get to the point here, Xavier. Why are you here?”

X. forced himself to keep a level face. 

“Look. This would be much easier if you opened the door and talked to me.”

“Fine.”

The door slowly opened. 

“Now what did you want to tell me, Xavier?”

X. took a deep breath, 

“You of all people should already know.”

“What if, for some reason I...don’t? Would you just not tell me about it?”

X. scowled. 

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be. Logan, where were you the past month?”

Logan thought back a bit. 

“Hmm… well, I don’t actually remember much outside of my room since the last time Thomas summoned us. Why do you ask?”

“Have you seen Patton in that amount of time?”

“No, but I thought-“

“Have you seen Patton in that amount of time?”

“No, but-“

“Patton. Seen.”

“No, I haven’t seen Patton. I thought he was as busy as I was.”

“Well, you’re not wrong exactly. Say, Logan, have you seen Janus in that period of time either?”

“No, but- oh I kind of get it, actually.”

“Yeah. Simon is back, Lo. And I, Xavier, have been sent to your door to collect you to have a chat about what to do about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weather- (will probably use this one again) Houdini by Foster the People. 
> 
> Link to my Discord- https://discord.gg/7A5Cj2


	8. FamILY meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A famILY meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to a few other pieces of writing in the near future, but this fic will certainly have a few more chapters at least, so look forward to that!

The sofa and several lounge chairs filled the room, all covered with sides. Simon was on a blue and yellow gingham armchair, and the rest sat on their respective chairs and sofa with the corresponding side color on their chairs. In the middle was a coffee table, covered by a blue and yellow gingham blanket, monogrammed in the corner with SOPS. All in all this was the first proper time since they were 7 that all of them had sat in the same room together. If only it was in better circumstances. 

“First let me start-“

“No I will start. I wasn’t involved in any of this and suddenly I’m here? Apparently this weird… fusion who I have no clue what his intentions are called me here and got me tea-“

“It was the absolute least I could do, Roman!”

“-as I was saying, got me some tea, and called a family meeting, like it was no big deal? Who does he think he is?”

Simon hit the table gently. 

“I don’t know anymore.”

Roman gasped at the voice. He recognized it, but not at the same time. As soon as he was about to talk, Remus punched the coffee table harder.

“Let. Me. Start. For. Once. Brother.”

It was firm, but soft and surprisingly logical for Remus. 

“Al… right? Ok?”

“So we’re all here for the same reason. Him. Now I absolutely love him, and I’m sure you do too, but he is confusing, and I hate that he is confusing. I don’t know what to feel about him.”

Logan looked at Remus. 

“I think you know exactly what you feel about him, Remus.”

He carefully ruffles his own hair in his own face, and quickly places it back out of it after a second or two, contemplative. 

“But that’s besides the point. The point is what caused this- this Simon. What is the problem here?”

“Now I wouldn’t call it a problem, kid. I would call it a rift-a schism if it were. I created it, now I must destroy it. It’s caused way too much pain.”

Xavier stares at Simon. 

“That’s not a one-day thing. That kind of thing can take forever, and is largely a pipe dream at this point.”

Virgil at this point had started leaning in to Roman, and softly and carefully protectively spooning him on the couch. He contributes, his voice being much more strained than usual, but still not out of control. 

“I don’t even know who you are anymore. I doubt I ever truly did. And that scares me.”

Simon looks regrettably back towards the group. He reached into his pocket. He pulled out a packet of Oreos. He started putting them into his mouth one by one. In between bites he stated the obvious. 

“Thomas. He needs to know.”

“But wait here, if Thomas knew about you, Simon, would he be the Joe or would he be the exterminator?”

“I’m willing to risk him knowing, Remus. It’s been too long without him knowing all of the details”

Simon teleported out of the room. The other sides sank out and/or simply appeared out of the room into their separate quarters. 

Now in their respective areas, they waited to be summoned, because they knew that they hadn’t been summoned in a few weeks, but they also knew that Simon had a certain pull outside of the Mind Palace/Colosseum, due to all of his important jobs in maintaining Thomas’ moral compass. So they were absolutely sure Thomas would respond somehow. 

They were absolutely right. The tug came suddenly and preparedly. Everyone, including Xavier, was summoned. Everyone wanted to see Thomas again, so they stood in their usual spots. Thomas smiled, truly, for the first time in a while. 

“I had a sudden idea- I haven’t seen you in a few. I thought it would be nice for everyone involved, to just summon y’all again, and- wait, is that the orange side? Hey, Orange. What’s your name, man?”

Xavker straightened his monocle again. 

“Not really important right now.” 

“Ok, I’ll just call you Orange, then. I get the feeling you sides want to tell me something.”

Virgil took a deep breath. 

“Remember a while ago when we discovered the mental blockers in your brain?”

Thomas nodded, “Yeah. I do remember, actually!”

“Have you ever imagined how much power that would take?”

“Yeah, your point, Virgil?”

“There are two core compass sides who have that kind of power (well Remus and I to an extent, too). And they insist on demolishing the light and dark government down, from the inside.”

“Ah. And who happens to be this elusive figure?”

Simon crawls around Thomas, carefully maneuvering out of the shadows. 

“Me. Surprise, I guess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weather: I’ve recently been listening to D.A.N.C.E by Justice. You should do the same.


	9. Thomas POV: It all comes down to this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas’ POV. He doesn’t know a lot of things but what he does know is that it is very confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Thursday by... what, a day? And it’s a tradition to post on Thursday for me, so sorry I guess.

Thomas POV  
“No, really, who are you?”

He hadn’t seen his sides in a few… well whether it was weeks or months he didn’t know, but he hadn’t really had any urge towards summoning them at any point. He just… didn’t, but now he did for some reason? And there was some stuff that he was out of the loop on? 

The last time (well in the past few years anyway) this kind of thing happened, it ended up being really darn important. And he still didn’t know who this figure was. 

He shot more inquisitive looks at the figure(who was wearing a mask with a smile emoji on it for some reason, probably for identity reasons). 

Logan went over to the figure wearing the mask and quickly whispered in his ear. 

“Oh, right.Thank you, Lo.”

The figure took off their mask slowly and dramatically.

“I want to make a neutral zone for all sides. I hope you can believe me-“

They finish taking off their mask. 

“Because I made the system in the first place.”

An unknown side, clad in orange approached the figure this time. 

“We’ve already gone over this, Simon, it’s not that simple.”

The figure (Simon, who kind of looked like Patton and Deceit for some reason) just looked at the orange figure. 

“Don’t you think I know by now it’s not that simple? Maybe you’ve forgotten who you’re talking to.”

Death glares from Virgil and Remus. Also a bit from Roman, but the Virgil and Remus ones were more obvious.

“Obviously not.”

Logan and Xavier both approached Simon again, exchanging looks. 

“Thomas, Simon here… you deserve to know who he is.”

Thomas turned to really look at Simon. The orange clad side continued. 

“Logan’s… not exactly unbiased here, but surprisingly enough his conflict of interest is less than everyone else’s except mine, so-“

Logan’s face turned red.

“What- what are you talking- what are you talking about?”

“-as I was saying, before you interrupted me, Logan, I should be the one to explain who Simon is.”

Logan nods. 

“Yes, that would be satisfactory, Xavier.”

The orange side (Xavier, as he was now known) continued. 

“This man over there is a fusion.”

A lightbulb went off in Thomas’ head. 

“Oh! That… makes sense actually!”

He thought further on it. 

“So they actually are Patton and Deceit?”

Simon interrupted him. 

“Janus.”

“Sorry, Patton and Janus, then?”

Xavier just nodded. 

Thomas took a deep breath. In, out, in, out.

“It’s a lot to take in, but I’ve heard worse.”

Simon put his head in his hands. 

“What was I thinking, putting those mental blocks up when I did?”

Logan responded this time. 

“At the time, it probably seemed like the right thing to do.”

Virgil spoke up this time. 

“Right thing to do, my ass!”

Remus continued. 

“I don’t know what to think about you anymore. I can’t really trust you either way, but boy do I love ass, so I suppose-“

Xavier stopped him from elaborating more on that train of thought. 

“We need to vote. Who wants Patton and Janus back, separately I mean? All who want this, say ‘aye!’ And a one, two, three-“

The sound was deafening. 

———-

For a while, it was too loud. The ‘aye’ was very obviously an aye, but it slowly devolved and devolved and devolved into a sort of loud chaos. Then, and only then pretty much, after a while of loud, a voice came over the crowd. Crisp and clear, loud and echoey, firm and commanding. 

“Enough!”

It was Simon. 

“This was why I fused in the first place. The chaos. The rifts. The schisms. It is… painful to see my famILY so divided like this. And yes, I know I used to want this weird light and dark and neutral dynamic we have, but after a while, I just want to see you happy again. All of you should be happy again. So we can all be a famILY together. With our issues and everything, but with the support we need to make true progress happen. I will unfuse, but only if we all promise to make the mindscape a shared mindscape so that everyone can enjoy being there and having support.”

Xavier looked over at Simon one last time. 

“I am willing to go with that.”

He looks towards everyone else in the commons. 

“Are you?”

“Well, truly I don’t trust Simon, but I do happen to want Patton back, so I’m willing to do anything for him to come home.”

“But what about a while ago? You just didn’t even notice that we were gone for almost a month!”

“Because you covered it up so well. Also, I was going through things, most that had to do with you, by the way. And since you weren’t there, I had to let Roman be that special person who helped me calm down. And I learned a lot from him.”

“Wait, Virgil-“

“Get it over with. I just want to see Patton again. I don’t care if this means I see them more.”

Thomas blinks a few times. 

“This sounds like you need to work some stuff out. Butbye, Xavier in the meantime, hope we meet again, and bye Simon- genuinely bye Simon.”

All sides sank out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weather- Hmm... maybe some Jack Stauber. Yeah that’s cool


	10. Simon and trauma don’t mix-aka the un-fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon splits. It is hard for him to do, but he realizes he has to do it. To join the mindscape again, he has to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sander, it’s Saturday! Why are you posting? I don’t know either.

Simon needed to breathe. This was going to take most of his energy, and he was probably going to need to rest after. But if it was what everyone wanted, then… then he would need to do it. Another portion of his thoughts said that he didn’t need to please everyone. That a famILY was something to be treasured, not forced. What was unspoken was that Simon knew this from experience.

He took a mocha from the kitchen (Remy had made it for him, at his request) and downed it in one sip. It was enough to give him a minor brain freeze, which he was thankful for. It would lessen the got-hit-by-a-truck feeling that one usually felt after you were fused for as long as Simon was.

He took a deep breath. Then two. Then three. His rose-tinted glasses seemed to want to float off his face. He breathed again, and they stopped.

Standing carefully still, he closed his eyes. He’d have to focus.

**“Kiddo, welcome to the mindscape! We’re happy to have you!”**

**“Well, then, I’m glad to be here. King Creativity, at your service. At least that’s who I heard I was on the way in.”**

**“Welcome, then! I was just about to make dinner! And you’ll get to meet everyone!”**

_**It felt… cold and distant, that memory.** _

**“Kiddo, welcome to the mindscape! Wait, who are you?”**

**“Well, the voice on the way in seemed to think I was not Denial.**

**“Well, not Denial, you should go and meet everyone!”**

_**Even further back.** _

**“Logan, I heard your name on the way in. And mine. Apparently we’re supposed to be the first real emotions and feelings and knowledge of Thomas Sanders! Isn’t that cool?”**

**E _ven_ _further forward._**

**“Wait, who are you? You don’t even have to tell us right now if you don’t want to.”**

**“Anxiety, if you’ll leave me alone after I tell you.”**

**“O...k. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!”**

_**Even further** _

**“They’re evil! Thomas doesn’t need evil in his life!”**

**“But you and I both know that’s not how the world plays things.”**

**“Fine! If you’re such an expert, you take Anxiety! More like Paranoia these days!”**

**“Fine, I will. Want me to take Xavier too, while I’m at it?”**

**“Yes, actually. Logan** **is more than capable of being the habit and drive. He is Logic, after all.”**

_**Even further** _

**“What am I supposed to tell him when he wakes up? Hey, Pasha, you split in two about a day ago, and it was very obvious who the good twin was, so Patton just dumped you here?”**

_**Even further** _

**“I’ve been seeing Emile lately. As in I have been trying with therapy to at least healthily vent, rather than whatever else. I’ve already been biased enough.”**

**“That’s...good, right?”**

**“Yeah, I just want to be a famILY again. Is that not enough to ask?”**

**“Well, at least you’re trying.”**

_**Even further** _

**“Why are you Simon? I thought you hated each other.”**

**“Desperate times, Virgil. You wouldn’t understand.”**

A blinding light, then nothing.

“Hey, Patton.”

“Hey… Virge. Kiddo, I feel as if I’ve just been run over by a car. I need rest.”

“And I need you.”

“That’s very sweet, kiddo, but-“

“Look, I missed you. It’s…complicated.

“How about Roman or Logan?”

“It’s not the same, Dad. Not the same at all.”

“Look, I love you…”

“Same here.”

“...but I need sleep. I’m not dead, but sharing Jay’s memories for so long made me realize how terrible of a Dad I was.”

“Oh, Pat. That snake doesn’t deserve you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Virgil. He might in fact be the only one who does understand. Well, him and some parts of the others.”

“What do you mean?”

“Over this past time period, I’ve realized that there has to be a more… literal joining of the mindscapes. Simon was the start of this. But now I know Jay more, I am starting to accept what has to happen. You all gave me your blessing the other day. And I feel-“ a light blush tints his cheeks-“that it would be better for everyone.”

“Wait, so what you’re saying is-“

“Yeah, Virgil! I am sorry, but in order for this to work, there has to be a wedding.”

—

“Isn’t this a little abrupt, Dee? I mean, you just woke up and now you’re dropping this bombshell on us all?”

“Yeah, I realized we had to do it as if instinct when my memories were booting up again. The mindscape takes everything literally. Simon was just the start. There needs to be...more.”

“But Simon was already ‘more.’ And now you want to marry Patton?”

“I was shocked too, but it’s the only way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weather-Panic!At the Disco. Or just Panic (Caravan Palace). Your choice.
> 
> I’ve extended one shot requests to the comments! Comment a ship, a season, an au, or all three from Sanders Sides or any other fandom you notice I’ve written for below, and I’ll do the best I can!
> 
> A friend and I are putting together a fander video, so if you’d like, you can send your cosplay and fanart to rohdecoco6@gmail.com or thomassandersproject@gmail.com!
> 
> As always, my Discord id is cocobian6❤️#9325. I also take one shot requests through DM and my Discord server (https://discord.gg/DGDuCe)

**Author's Note:**

> Title reference: Simon and Marcy  
> Song reference: I have always head canoned their song as ‘Nearly Witches,’ but here is also mentioned ‘Saturday Night/Say Amen.’ Something Panic! But then again, also referencing Saturday Night’s Alright, an entirely different song altogether.  
> You can tell I spent an hour on this and had some reference points. Been wanting to post this since forever.


End file.
